Narau Shinja
Note: Made by Tylerelman. (I mean, who else has the tenacity to write this much articles on one day?" Narau Shinja is the 2nd year Small Forward of Heiwana High. He is best friends with Nibui Awaishiro, and they each respect each other's skill. Appearance Narau is a rather short 5'08 and only weighs 149 pounds. His hair is very bright orange in spiky manner, and his eyes share the same color as his hair. He is very thin and has very little muscles compared to the people around him on the court. Personality Narau is very confident in his abilities, bragging that he is the glue that holds his team together. However, he is also very stubborn and talkative, which are bad traits. Abilities Sensing Eye Narau's special ability, The Sensing Eye, is an eye based ability that works much differently from all of the other eyes. When activated, it turns the black dot in Narau's pupil into a twelve sided triangle, and also creates lines surrounding this dot. The power of this eye is to have a mental reaction of what to do and what not to do at a particular moment (For example, if he should pass, shoot, dribble, etc.). It can be very helpful in situations in which there is not many options to do with the ball. The eye's weakness, though, is unpredictability. You see, the eye determines what to do and what not to do, but if the thing he is going to do changes, the action will mess up and his determination will be wrong. Well, his most important play with this ability was when he was going to be blocked by Miyagi, but he knew what to do and passed to Karuku, who shot it in. He also showed off his eye to Miyaji. Position Changing Depending on the situation, because of his eye, he could change from being a Small Forward to a Shooting Guard when he needs to. Fights Narau vs. Kirisachi Daiichi High Narau vs. Random Teams Narau vs. Shutoku Narau vs. Rakuzan Trivia * Narau (習う) means Learn, which shows his ability to learn what to do. * According to the Special CD, he liked basketball as a kid. * According to the CHARACTER BIBLE PLUS: * His favorite food is dango. * His hobby is playing the flute. * His specialty is cooking cakes. * His motto is "We're going to... win." * According to KUROFES: * His best subject is Art. * He is not a member of any commitee. * He has a father and three sisters. * He dislikes pop singing. * His best basketball skill is all of the skills, due to his eye. * The type of girl he likes are short ones. * He spends his free days playing paintball. * He started playing basketball because he loved the players. * The player he has his eyes on is Akashi. His birthday is August 29, making him a Virgo. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:SF Category:Heiwana Category:Players